


You are the only star I need.

by solangelobabies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Le Colosseum, M/M, Rome bishes, They are Both Dorks, but they are my dorks ok, really cliché but you know you love it, school trip AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelobabies/pseuds/solangelobabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I kiss you?” he asked simply. </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the only star I need.

Will wouldn't call the sight he woke up to particularly unpleasant. On the contrary, he wondered whether or not he was still dreaming.

Hovering above him were piercing obsidian eyes, belonging to none other than Nico di Angelo. His messy overgrown hair sat in a perfect halo around his head, illuminated by the pale moonlight, making it look almost silvery. His pasty skin was radiating and Will was sure his lips never looked that plump. Or that red. Not that he noticed.

Will, being the intelligent being that he was, choked on his own breath, spluttering incoherent words in the process. Nico just rolled his eyes and reached to the nape of his neck, his hand travelling lower to pat the blonds back. That's when he noticed that Nico was practically straddling him, both knees resting on the sides of Will's slim hips, which caused another choke-slash-coughing fit. 

Once he was finally able to form sentences, cheeks slightly pink, he didn't waste anytime 

getting to the point.

 

"What are you doing here?" 

 

Nico just smirked at him, climbing off of him and shaking his shoulders a bit. Will noted that he wasn't dressed in pajamas, despite the fact that it was in the middle of the night.

"The sleeping beauty finally woke up, I see. I was contemplating throwing a bucket of ice water over you, but that would've caused too much commotion. Don't want to wake up Coach Hedge, do we?" His back was now facing Will, but he could almost feel the smirk gracing his features.

 

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Will whispered harshly, lowering his voice and glancing nervously around the room.

 

"I am taking you somewhere, and no, I will not tell you where. Now hurry and get dressed." 

 

Will knew he wouldn't get a better answer and he was too tired to argue about the health benefits of a good night's sleep and the rules, so he groggily sat up and started fidgeting with his pajama shirt. Besides, this was Nico di Angelo.

 

"Could you, um, maybe turn around?" He asked the younger boy, heat flaring up into his cheeks. He prayed that it was too dark for Nico to see anything. 

 

Nico did what he was asked without a word, as the blond changed into normal clothes with superhuman speed. 

Once that was done, they snuck out of the room Will was sharing with his good friends Cecil, Butch and Jake, who were all snoring, oblivious to what was taking place.

Quietly, with almost feline grace, di Angelo slipped out of the room, motioning for Will to follow. 

They, along with the rest of the juniors of Half Blood High, were staying in a hotel in one of the most beautiful cities in the world: Rome. 

Will and Nico were lucky enough that they were on the first floor, meaning there was a smaller chance of getting caught.

Noiselessly, they made their way towards the stairs and descended them. A silence hung between the two boys, though not uncomfortable. Once they were safely out of the hotel, did it finally dawn on Will what was going on.

 

"What of we get caught? Or worse? What if we get kidnapped? Or stabbed? How do I know you're not taking me somewhere to assassinate me?" 

 

Nico just glared at him a bit, grabbed his wrist harshly and pulled him away, into the darkness of the night. 

They walked through twisting streets, darker and more sinister than they were during the daytime. A couple of creepy looking men tried to sell them selfie sticks, following them when they refused, but cowering away in what seemed like fear, when Nico shot them his infamous death glare. 

Damn was all that flew through Will's mind. 

They strolled through the streets of Rome for what seemed like eternity, making small talk, awkward tension filling the air. Nico eased Will's nerves into a distant humming in the back of his head, captivating the older boy with his cunning eyes, his swift talk, his expressive hand gestures. Will couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as he looked at the Italian, almost forgetting that they were in the middle of a foreign city, in the middle of the night, alone. Almost. 

 

"Nico, it's been half an hour, where are we going?" He whined sometime later. 

 

Nico smirked at him, looking up at Will from beneath his dark, full lashes. That smirk could've melted Will right there. He would've become a puddle of goo and disappeared if he hadn't averted his eyes quickly. He vaguely remembered a time where Nico rarely smiled. The Italian was always gloomy and introverted, always glaring at everyone that dared to disturb him. Will remembered how everytime he got Nico to smile that soft, shy smile, his heart fluttered frantically. But the way, he smirked, laughed, nowadays, God, Will wouldn't even get started on that.

 

"-cognize this?" 

 

Will realized he had zoned out, again, and quickly snapped his attention back to his surroundings. He saw an eerie looking bus stop to his right, but there was something weird going on with the ground. He realized the pavement was curving slightly to the left, curving around something. Slowly, he turned his neck to the left, the Colosseum taking up his vision.

The enormous amphitheater loomed over them, powerful and ancient as ever. It's once marble exterior, was now old and rusty with age, but beautiful none the less.

Will whistled loudly.

 

"Woah" he breathed.

 

"Yeah" Nico agreed.

 

The pair froze where they stood, as if in a trance, and just stared at it. After a while, Nico 

grabbed Will's wrist again, dragging him towards what must've been the entrance. 

 

"Wait a sec, are we actually going in there?" Will worried.

 

"No Einstein, I just brought you here at 2AM to stare at the Colosseum we are visiting tomorrow, of course we're going in, idiot."

 

"B-but aren't there guards here? Fences? It can't just be unguarded, can it?"

 

Nico flashed him a grin. 

 

"Well, it is."

 

Oh God, that boy was way too hot for his own good.

Nico sought out an archway, leading Will through it along with him. The Italian stood there for a second, examining his surroundings, before his eyes brightened. He scampered to the right, leaving Will behind him. He would be lying if he said he didn't check Nico's behind out in those tight black skinny jeans.

The blond recovered quickly, embarrassed and pink-cheeked, quickly following his guide. 

He found Nico waiting in front of a steep looking stairwell, tapping his feet impatiently, which were clad in black combat boots, as usual, despite the Mediterranean weather. 

They climbed the stairs, huffing a bit when they finally reached the top. 

Will startled a bit when he saw the official museum, causing Nico to clamp his hand over Will's mouth, to stop him from screaming, even though no-one was there.

Great, he thought, I've embarrassed myself twice already. 

 

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath, but his tone held no real malice and the blond noticed that he was fighting a grin off his cute face. Will mentally slapped himself for even thinking such things. 

Once they were out in the open air, Will whistled again, now louder and more piercing. Nico covered his ears frantically, face scrunched up in displeasure.

 

"Would you stop that?" He hissed.

 

Will just shrugged smugly, now smirking at him. 

They trotted towards a ruin of a tribune, that was an empty space between two broken walls these days. The moon shone pale rays onto the crevice, illuminating it and turning it into something magical. Both felt as if they were actually in the Roman era, making their little trip even more of a thrill. 

Nico sat down on a fallen pillar, motioning for Will to follow his lead, which he did with shaky hands and a heavily thudding heart.

They were engulfed in silence once again. 

A crease formed between the Italian's brows as he stared up at the sky as if he wanted to murder it.

 

"You can't see the stars" he muttered, almost too soft for Will to hear.

 

He felt his heart melt even more at those words. Nico, the Nico, had taken him out to go stargazing in the Colosseum. Was this...a date?

 

"Well, it's a crowded city full of cars, what would you expect?" He answered, cringing internally.

 

Nico's usually pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He tried to hide them with his long messy bangs, which made him look even more endearing. Oh how Will just wanted to brush them behind his ear and-

Nico's soft voice interrupted his train of thoughts again, not that he minded.

 

"Well, you know that I'm Italian right? I used to live in Italy with my mom and sister, before, before sh-she, th-they," his voice cracked a bit, full of emotion, before he continued, "Anyway. My sister’s name was Bianca and whenever we visited Rome, we would sneak out of the hotel to the Colosseum at night. Only I guess a lot of air pollution can happen within ten years time,” he sighed, dejected. 

 

Will felt a piece of his heart break, as cliché as that sounds. He knew what Nico went through, maybe, probably, still was going through. He lost two of his siblings himself. He knew that Nico was an only child, who only had a distant father. Will had a lot of other siblings, due to his father’s shenanigans, but it really didn’t soften the blow of his brothers’ deaths. Look two of your siblings passed away, but you have a dozen more so it’s ok. It didn’t work like that. So instead of muttering meaningless, pitying words to attempt to comfort Nico, he just scooted over with a sudden surge of confidence, a little awkwardly if he were honest, and wrapped a gangly arm around the younger’s shoulder. 

 

He felt Nico’s wiry frame stiffen underneath his touch, heard a sharp intake of breath. 

 

Shit, he forgot, he forgot, he forgot, he forgot. 

 

But before he could remove his arm, he felt Nico gently lean into his touch, his surprisingly soft hair tickling the bare skin of Will’s arm. 

 

“I fucked up again, didn’t I? Just this one thing, one thing, I wanted to do right. And th-this, it wasn’t supposed to go this way and I seem to be doing everything wrong and-”

 

“Nico,” he was cut off by Will’s stern voice, “don’t you ever say that again. Ever. You are amazing, did you know that? I know you try to be this nonchalant guy, who doesn’t care and likes being alone, but guess what? You aren’t. Your loyalty has been proven time after time, I know you would give your life for your friends (you almost did, you idiot), for your sister. You are so funny and sarcastic and witty and so so cute.”

 

The moment those words rolled off his tongue, the blonde started blushing furiously, wave after wave of warmth washing over his face. Maybe it was something in the air or that they were in the freaking Colosseum or maybe, just maybe, it was because of the fact that Nico hadn’t wurmed his way out of his embrace yet, that Will continued. 

 

“You know what, now that we’re here, I might as well just say it. Nico di Angelo, I like you. I really like you, as in, more than a friend. And I understand if you’re not into guys or whatever, or just don’t like me like that and never want to speak to me again, but I’m so tired of holding all these feelings for you in, it’s like this dam is holding them back and everytime you smile so adorably, you break it a little more and oh God, I’ve said too much haven’t I?” Will knew his was rambling, so he stopped abruptly, heart pounding a million miles a second, awaiting Nico’s response fearfully. By now he was absolutely sure that his whole face was beetred, but at that moment he could care less.

 

“I’m not adorable,” Nico muttered, “And, uh, you could say I like you too. Really like you.”

 

Will’s eyes became the size of saucers as he turned them towards Nico. 

 

“Really?” he whispered. 

 

“Really.” 

 

The two boys sat there for a while, just staring at each other, drinking in each other's features. At last, something snapped in Will, something that had been longing to be freed a long time ago.

He brought a hand towards the Italian’s jaw, stroking it lightly, making sure Nico was comfortable with this. Only when Nico kept his big brown eyes, with slight bags underneath them, trained on Will and Will only, did he proceed. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked simply. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Will surged forward, colliding his nose into Nico’s, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. He angled his head a little better before going in again, finally crashing their lips together. The brunettes lips felt as good as they looked, soft and warm, and they tasted even better. Nico tasted like something otherworldly, something so unique, so one of a kind, that made Will feel so lucky, just to be able to kiss the gorgeous boy in front of him. Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s neck, pulling him even closer, tangling his hands in the messy locks. For a while they just moved their lips against each other, a bit insecure to move forward. At one point, one of them, maybe even both, no one was keeping track, made the mistake of sighing into the kiss and their teeth clashed against each other ungracefully. 

Will pulled back, resting their foreheads together, a little out of breath, and laughed. Nico cracked his own grin too. 

 

“Did you like that?” Will asked tentatively. 

 

“Oh, I loved it.”

Nico made an impatient sound in the back of his throat, before grabbing the front of Will’s t-shirt, pulling him close again, resuming where they had left off. And to both of them, it was the best night of their lives. 

 

When the first tourists streamed into the amphitheatre the next day, you could say that they were a little surprised to find the figures of two boys lying between one of the tribune ruins, bodies tangled up in each other, looking utterly peaceful, gracing small smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So last week we visited Rome and our tour guide told us that people actually did this until 2000, when the fences were placed in the Colosseum, so naturally the first thing that comes to mind is a Solangelo AU. Excuse me if there are any mistakes, since it's like 1 AM right now and I really wanted to get this up today, feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments down below.  
> You can also follow me on insta, I post a lot of Solangelo stuff (and selfies I'm not gonna lie) @solangelobabies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
